


We're Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by virus21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Like usual, Jason is invited to Wayne Manor for Christmas. This year, he isn't alone and he companion has an interesting idea for the season
Relationships: Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	We're Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

Christmas time in Wayne Manor was always an interesting time. It was one of the only times everyone got together that didn't involve a crisis of some sort. While not everyone could make it, it was still nice to see people having a relaxing, fun time. Even Bruce, even if he didn't always show it.

There was one person, however, that was always a crap shoot on whether he would show up. That person being Jason Todd.

This year might be different though. This year he had a girlfriend, one Jennifer Lynn-Hayden. Everyone, especially Dick, was hoping that because of his relationship that Jason would come without needed to be sweet talked into doing it.

And it would seem that hope payed off as the door bell rang. Dick ran to the door as Alfred was busy and opened it to see Jason was indeed here.

“Hey Jason! You made it!”

“My girlfriend has gone insane” Jason replied as deadpan as he could.

“Why, what is she doing”? A moment as Dick said that, Jen appeared, a tint of holiday cheer in her eyes.

“Oh don't listen to him, Dick. He's just grumpy about something that I wanted him to do”.

Dick couldn't help but be curious over what that thing was. Jason, regrettably, answered “Well Jen here realized that our primary colors are red and green, obviously the same colors associated with Christmas. So now, she keeps insisting that we are the perfect Christmas couple”.

It was at this moment that Dick broke out in slight fit of laughter. Jen was amused. Jason, not so much. It took Dick a moment to collect himself.

“I'm glad that my pain is amusing to you, Grayson” Jason said.

“Oh don't worry about it, Little Wing” replied Dick “Its cute. You two should get sweaters for that”.

“She already did” As soon as Jason said that, Jen brought out sweaters. Or rather one very large sweater. Jen took the over-sized shirt and had her and Jason wear it. The two looked like a two headed person. Jason looked like he wanted the Earth to swallow him.

“As cute as that looks, wouldn't it been better to get two shirts”? Dick asked.

“That was the plan” Jason explained “She made these and kind of overdid it and just decided to run with it”.

“We look adorable, don't we”? Jen asked, to which Dick replied with a yes. Truth be told, he was mostly amused by the sight of Jason like this. Jason noticed and was not amused.

“Now that you got your laughs in, can we just see everyone else so my humiliation can continue?” Almost immediately got a elbow in the ribs by Jen. 

Dick, finished having his fun with the situation, directed the duo to the lounge. Jason and Jen followed, trying to make sure they walked side by side.

“Can't believe you're making me do this” grumbled Jason.

“You knew what kind of woman I am when we started dating” Jen replied “And if you hate it some much, why are you holding my hand”?

“My hands are cold” And explanation that Jen didn't believe for a minute. The duo walk towards the lounge, Jason getting shocked the pretty much everyone he knew in Gotham and a few he didn't were in there. 

Oh well then. He could at least say he had a wonderful woman with him this year so he didn't have to go it alone with what was coming, sweaters notwithstanding.

“Hey, look at the perfect Christmas couple” Dick Grayson, however, was making it very difficult.


End file.
